Terminal blocks have been labeled via adhesive backed labels that are affixed to the front surface of terminal blocks for identification. However, the surface of terminal blocks are irregular and inconsistent from block to block resulting in poor adhesion of these labels that are vulnerable to unintentional removal by inadvertent physical contact or adhesive deterioration over time leaving the terminal blocks unidentifiable.
Another common method of identifying terminal blocks is via terminal block markers with mounting latches. The terminal block markers are formed from a semi-rigid molded plastic material, such as ABS. The mounting latches protrude from the back of the label surface. The mounting latches engage the opening in a terminal block to secure the terminal marker to the terminal block. The terminal markers are typically printed on demand using specialized printing systems designed specifically for terminal block markers or manufactured with pre-printed legends. These systems are unique from other printing operations and typically require specific software and operator training.
As a result, there exists a need for a terminal block marker having mounting latches and a label secured thereto, where the label is printed in a common roll fed thermal transfer printer using standard labeling software.